


Why so serious?

by Naisay



Series: Punfics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, I'm Sorry, It's a wild ride from start to finish, Muffins, One Shot, Short, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naisay/pseuds/Naisay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallucifer has been annoying Sam for way too long and he decides to listen to him this one time.</p><p>It's actually a short and funny and dumb story but I just couldn't make the description less serious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why so serious?

He stabbed Dean with a knife. Sam jumped on his chair.

"Dude, you okay?" Dean asked. The knife and the wound was gone.

"Yeah." Sam tried to act like nothing happened.

"Better ask Dean if he is okay, Sammy" said Lucifer while walking over the room.

He stood very close to Sam and tried to flip his chair. Sam stood up and pretended that he was looking for a new book to read. He got to the bookshelf and took a random book. He went back to his chair. Lucifer was singing some songs for kids. Sam couldn't focus so he only stared at the open book.

"Sam, really?" said Dean. "You're reading '50 best muffin recipes'?"

Sam felt a bit ashamed but decided to play it cool.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Man, is there something wrong?" Dean sounded rather concerned.

Lucifer stood up and walked towards Sam. Then he wispered something to his ear.

Sam looked at Dean and a little smirk played on his face.

"Muffin's wrong"

**Author's Note:**

> Like, I'm really sorry for this but I just wanted to post it xD


End file.
